The disclosure relates to real-time analysis of data generated from speech during a call to a call center and automatically modifying call center interfaces. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to analyzing speech generated during a call to generate a potential referral and automatically modifying, during the call, a user interface displaying data associated with the analyzed speech.
Conventionally, professionals' profiles are used for many purposes including, for example, identifying industry opportunities for professionals, or identifying key opinion leaders. However, existing approaches to generating profiles and identifying opportunities or professionals are typically manual or driven by secondary variables. Manual approaches therefore may be time-consuming (for example, cold-calling providers and asking for suggestions). Additionally, typical technologies tend to be unable to keep up with the velocity, volume, and variety of data required to populate professional profiles. As a result, conventional methods for matching a patient need, as presented to a call center operator, to a physician typically depend on intuition and the limitations of the operator, and the record-keeping system available to the operator, as opposed to bias-free, data-driven identification of appropriate physicians for a potential referral while also conforming to the constraints associated with a patient.